Silverflame
|pastaffie=None |age=Unknown |death=Unknown illness |postdeath=StarClan |namest=Queen: Elder: |namesl=Silverflame Silverflame |familyt=Daughter: |familyl=Brightflower |mentor=Unknown |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''Yellowfang's Secret'' |deadbooks=''Yellowfang's Secret}} '''Silverflame' is a gray-and-ginger she-cat with soft paws, and thick fur. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Yellowfang's Secret :Silverflame is the mother of Brightflower and the grandmother of Yellowkit, Rowankit, and Nutkit. She plays with the kits, such as pretending to be an invading WindClan cat, and gives in to the fierce and strong ShadowClan warriors, during their play-battle. :Early on in Yellowkit's life, Silverflame starts to get sick, eating very minimal amounts of prey, but drinking a lot of water. Yellowkit is extremely worried about her grandmother, and, her denmates and fellow elders are as well. Trying to get Silverflame to eat, Yellowkit gets the idea to have her eat a frog, Silverflame's favorite kind of fresh-kill. Although Silverflame doesn't eat much, she appreciates the effort Yellowkit is making to take care of her. Yellowkit also decides to bring her moss soaked in water, so she doesn't over-exert herself trying to fetch something to drink. The other elders hiss to keep it away from their bedding, but the gray and ginger she-cat is grateful to her granddaughter and instructs her on where to place it so it doesn't ruin the bedding. :Her grandchildren become apprentices while she is sick in the den, and after they are given a tour of the territory, the medicine cat announces that Silverflame is dying. Yellowpaw gets to see Silverflame one last time before she dies of the illness. Her kin, Yellowpaw especially, are stricken with grief, and Yellowpaw mourns her death greatly. :Silverflame is seen again by Yellowfang when she visits the Moonstone as a medicine cat apprentice. Silverflame purrs and says she is glad that she was chosen to welcome Yellowfang into StarClan. Yellowfang is a little confused, saying she expected to see another medicine cat, but grows excited and says that Silverflame would send her omens. Silverflame tells her with a note of regret in her voice that a medicine cat needed to trust her own instincts. She soon fades away, telling Yellowfang that she will watch over her. :Silverflame appears once again, and Yellowfang notices sadness in her eyes. She tells the medicine cat to follow her, leading her to a stream which widens into a pool. She gestures for Yellowfang to look, and when she does, seeing kits, she asks Silverflame what it means. Silverflame is noted to have a strange sad knowledge in her eyes, before slowly vanishing. Before Yellowfang wakes up, she tells her that she is is always with her, to trust her own instincts, and to make her own choice. :After Brokenkit is born, she mentions that Silverflame had told her to trust her instincts and make her own choices, deciding that he would grow up without his real mother. :Not long after giving birth to Brokenkit and his stillborn sisters, Yellowfang goes to the Moonstone at the half-moon. Silverflame is waiting for her in StarClan, sympathy in her eyes. Yellowfang hisses at her, saying that she knew, and asks why Silverflame never told her. She replies that it wouldn't have done any good, and that she couldn't change her future. Yellowfang then asks about a small black cat, and Silverflame tells her that she must mean Molepelt. She goes on to say that he was the ShadowClan medicine cat many moons ago, and that he is treated with kindness, but it doesn't pay to listen too closely. :Silverflame sweeps her tail over Yellowfang's mouth when she says that there might be something about Brokenkit, and Silverflame warns her that a mother never says anything bad about her kits, for who else would love them. She tells her that even though she cannot be his mother, she could be his friend and a force for good in his life. :When Yellowfang takes Raggedpelt to obtain his nine lives and leader name, she notes that the area they are in is the same location where she first met Silverflame in StarClan. :Silverflame licks Yellowfang's fur after a horrible dream in which kits were fighting and killing each other. Silverflame tells her that terrible times are coming, and sadly tells her that she can't change anything. Before she disappears, she tells her that knowing something didn't mean they could change it, and tells her to lie down and rest. :Yellowfang mentions that StarClan had not guided her in any way for what Brokenstar was doing. Though her dreams are full of blood and darkness, not even Silverflame appears to her. :After Yellowfang flees from ShadowClan, she wonders if Marigoldkit and Mintkit are playing with her own kits in StarClan. She hopes that Silverflame is watching over them, as being in StarClan is safer than being in ShadowClan. Character Pixels Family Members '''Daughter:' :Brightflower: Granddaughters: :Yellowfang: :Rowanberry: :Marigoldkit: Grandsons: :Nutwhisker: :Mintkit: Great-Grandsons: :Brokenstar: :Cinderfur: :Stumpytail: Great-Granddaughters: :Two Unnamed She-kits: Deceased, Suspected StarClan members Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Characters Category:Yellowfang's Secret characters Category:Elders Category:Queen Category:Deceased Character Category:Females Category:StarClan Cat Category:ShadowClan Cat